medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Writing POV
Hey, I'm William. So after Enigma's chance of getting canceled seem to have heightened extremely, I need to find another manga to slavour over. And in this case, it's Medaka Box. I was reading through the character articles, and something grabbed my attention. People are writing for a character in the sense of the situation that the main characters are dealt with, rather than the actual characters themselves. Like: "After Kumagawa and Takarabe split up from Akune and Wanitsuka they end up at the room where Aoki lays in wait." "Before entering another trial, Akune Kouki tells Wanitsuka to be cautious of the last two chairmen; Megusuno and Kamimutsuro, especially Kamimutsuro since she is the Karate Club President. Akune opens the door and finds they are in a spacious room with lots of cats inside. A black cat on the chair begins to "speak" that this is the 8th trial "Cats and Dogs." The contestants must gather all cats in the room inside the large cage in the room. Kamimutsuro (speaking through the cat) also adds that they must handle the cats gently as well." Rather than explaining Kamimutsuro's/Aoki's actions, they're talking about the situation the main characters are in instead from the overall point of view instead of what Kamimutsuro does, but instead talking about the whole situation. I mean, it would be great for a chapter explanation, but rather I think some of it is pretty irrelevant towards Kamimutsuro such as: "Wanitsuka, gleefully, asks Akune to purposely lose for her however she will renounce her prize. As the trial starts, Akune comes in and strongly slams her into the ground. Shocking Wanitsuka, Akune says that while he is kind to weak people, Wanitsuka is just being greedly and stubborn. Akune asks that the cage be opened since he "clearly" won however Wanitsuka stands back up with determination" Anyway, sorry for the long question and stuff. I'm not trying to single anyone out, so sorry if it seems like that! I'm just wandering if anyone would mind if I edit it to the actual detail of what the character themselves went through rather than a chapter outline. Pervisum 01:08, October 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Haha. That would be my fault, sorry about that. In my opinion, the Chairmen section for Wikias seemed alittle more unorganized. So I combined what they did, and their trial outline together. Since another person is working on a whole page just for plot, it will soon be unneed. I think there's no problem if you just edit the detail. Maybe you can move the section of what the trial was, to another section of the person's wikia (like another tab in the page). Blade517 01:47, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the fast reply. :) Nah, it's not a problem at all. I won't be editing yet since I don't know if I should switch over my manga addiction till Enigma's cancelation, which I'm guessing is 90% happening. I'm a pretty fast worker and do detail panel-by-panel, action-by-action kind of thing. Hopefully I can work with everyone later on. Pervisum 02:59, October 17, 2011 (UTC) ^--^